Sound
by ika.zordick
Summary: Satu suara yang ingin ku dengarkan darimu, Kibum, yaitu suara tangismu. Special Kibum Birthday. Kiwook


**SOUND **

**Ika Zordick**

_._

_Satu suara yang ingin ku dengarkan darimu, Kibum, yaitu suara tangismu. _

.

Happy Birthday Kim Kibum.

.

Kiwook

.

Terinspirasi dari MV Aaron Yan – The Moment

%ika. Zordick%

Ini hanya kota kecil. Kota yang nyaris terbilang sebagai desa.

Dengan udara segar khas pergunungan, suara ranting yang bergesekan ketika angin berhembus dan alam yang masih mendominasi keindahannya. Suara kereta api klasik bahkan membuat segalanya sempurna, berjalan di atas sebuah rel di dekat jembatan sungai yang mengaliri kota.

Tapi, apa yang lebih indah dari semua suara itu?

Selain—

Suara bel pulang sekolah.

Jeritan jeritan siswi dan siswa menggema di seluruh ruangan. Mereka bersorak gembira seakan baru saja mendapat berita kemenangan. Para guru menghela nafas, ini adalah awal liburan musim panas. "Jangan lupa dengan tugas tugas kalian!" peringat mereka yang sama sekali tak begitu di gubris para siswa siswinya.

"Kibum!" Donghae, salah satu siswa klub sepak bola itu memanggil temannya yang masih betah menatap langit biru dari jendela kelas mereka. "Kau akan berlibur dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu ceria.

Kibum menoleh pada Donghae, tersenyum simpul dan berkata dengan nada yang lembut. "Aku di rumah saja"

"Ahh, kau membosankan seperti biasa" oceh Hyukjae, sahabatnya yang lain. Kibum sudah terlalu biasa dikatai membosankan oleh para sahabat sahabatnya itu. Mereka tumbuh bersama di kota ini, sesuatu yang wajar jika mereka menilai dengan sangat akurat sifat seorang Kim Kibum.

"Aku akan pulang saja, menyelesaikan tugas musim panas" ucap Kibum, membereskan alat alat tulisnya.

"WOW! Kau memang yang terbaik, jika sudah selesai biarkan aku melihatnya ya" Donghae berbinar senang dan Hyukjae sepertinya sudah menunjukkan gummy smile khasnya agar Kibum juga memberikan contekan juga padanya.

Kibum memutar bola matanya, ia memberikan tanda OK dengan isyarat tangannya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, matanya hanya menatap lantai hingga ia sampai di tempat ia memarkirkan sepedanya.

Cita cita ya?

Itulah yang memenuhi pemikirannya sedari tadi. Ia baru saja mengisi lembaran sejenis angket dari wali kelasnya dan ia pikir ia akan bisa segera menyelesaikannya saat itu juga. Tapi ketika melirik sebuah kotak dengan pertanyaan "Akan menjadi apa anda nanti setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah atas?" Kibum terdiam.

Ia menjadi sering melamun.

Benar—

Akan jadi apakah dia nanti? Ia tak memikirkannya sama sekali, yang ia tahu hanya bagaimana membuat kedua orang tuanya puas dengan nilai sempurna yang ia dapatkan setiap waktu. Tiga bulan lagi ia bahkan akan menghadapi ujian akhir tapi ia belum menentukan ia harus kemana. Universitas apa yang akan ia tuju, apakah ia bekerja saja ataukah ia hanya memilih berguling guling di kasur empuk kamarnya? Ia sama sekali belum memikirkannya.

Kibum mengkayuh sepedanya, menikmati pancaran sinar matahari sore yang menyapu kulit putihnya. Ia melewati jembatan dan berbelok ke kanan, menyusuri sungai. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya saja yang membawa menuju perjalan pulang.

Hingga—

"AAAA" suara nyaring nyaris cempreng itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya soal cita cita.

"AAA" Kibum ikut berteriak dan—

BRAAK.

Ia menabrak seseorang. "Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Kibum menghampiri lelaki bertubuh pendek yang menjadi korbannya. Lelaki itu mendongak dan Kibum dapat merasakan hatinya menghangat menatap bola mata yang seolah berpendar. Dia tidak terluka dan Kibum rasa lelaki manis itu hanya sedikit terkejut.

Lelaki itu terdiam sebentar, menyusuri wajah tampan Kibum dengan mata bulatnya. Lalu ia tersadar ketika suara berat itu bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "Kau baik baik saja?" Dia mengangguk saja.

Dia menyadari sesuatu, benda yang ada di tangannya tiba tiba menghilang. Entah dimana?

"Apa kau melihat recorder ku?" tanyanya dan Kibum segera mencari kesekeliling. "Apa maksudmu yang jatuh di sungai itu?"

"TIDAK!" jeritan cempreng itu terdengar lagi, ia terlihat panic kemudian. "Bagaimana ini bagaimana ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Aku akan menggantinya"

Ryeowook—lelaki yang menjadi korban tabrakan itu menatap tajam pada Kibum, membuat Kibum agak merinding karena aura lelaki itu berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. "Bukan itu masalahnya" Ryeowook mendengus. Ia kemudian menatap pada recorder yang sepertinya sudah tak bernyawa tenggelam di dalam sungai dangkal dengan air bening yang begitu indah. Matanya indahnya yang membuat Kibum terperangkap di dalamnya tadi, berkaca kaca. Ia terisak.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat susah payah mengumpulkan suara suara di dalamnya dan itu rusak begitu saja" menangis.

Cukup membuat Kibum cengo. Hei… apakah separah itu dosanya? Dan bukankah pria ini adalah seorang lelaki? Kenapa begitu cengeng? Kibum harusnya mengetahui arti kata 'sensitive'.

"Hei hei, jangan menangis!" Kibum mencoba memutar otak jeniusnya untuk menemukan jalan keluar. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebusnya? Aku akan bertanggung jawab" ucap Kibum, merasa berdosa.

"Benarkah?" mata itu berbinar. Ryeowook menghapus air matanya dan senyumannya yang indah terlihat di wajah manisnya. Kibum hanya bisa mengangguk, ia yakin ini akan merepotkan. "Ryeowook, namaku Kim Ryeowook. Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Kibum"

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum mengkayuh sepedanya dan menemukan sosok Ryeowook yang melambaikan tangannya di perumahan yang terletak hanya tiga blok dari rumahnya. Kibum kini sudah berpakaian lebih kasual, ia mengerem sepedanya tepat di depan Ryeowook membuat pria itu tersenyum padanya. "Jadi? Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Turun dulu!" pinta Ryeowook dan Kibum mengabulkannya. Ia turun dan menyagakkan sepedanya. "Putar kayuhan sepedanya!"

"Ha?" Kibum sedikit bingung. Ryeowook memberikan isyarat seperti memutar dan Kibum mengerti, ia mengkayuh sepedannya dengan tangan. Ryeowook menghidupkan tombol on pada recorder barunya, merekam suara yang di hasilkan dari rantai dan roda sepeda yang berputar. Ryeowook memberikan instruksi agar memutarnya lebih cepat dan Kibum mendengus karenanya tapi ia melakukannya juga sebagai bukti pertanggungjawabannya. Ryeowook tertawa tanpa suara melihat raut wajah Kibum yang tampak menggerutu tak senang.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum mengikuti langkah Ryeowook, ia penasaran juga entah untuk apa lelaki imut itu merekam suara suara aneh di sekitar mereka. Ryeowook berhenti dan ia menunjuk sebuah pohon di depan rumah besar di daerah kompleks itu. Kibum menaikkan alisnya ketika Ryeowook kembali menatapnya memohon. "Kibum—ah, goyang dahan pohon itu ya!"

Kibum rasa Ryeowook berniat mengerjainya, tapi ia menghela nafas. Ia tak mengerti tatapan Ryeowook seolah menghipnotisnya untuk melakukan segalanya. Kibum melakukannya, menggoyangkan dahan itu dan Ryeowook mencoba merekam suara dahan yang bergesekan tersebut. Senyuman itu membuat Kibum ikut tersenyum, terasa begitu damai.

"Aaa… aaa.. apa ini?" Tanya Kibum ketika ia merasakan ada rasa perih yang menderu daerah lehernya. "Semut semut itu menggigitmu!" ucap Ryeowook sama terkejutnya, mencoba menyingkirkan semut di badan Kibum. Tapi hanya sebentar karena ia mulai merekam suara pekikan tertahan Kibum akan tubuhnya yang di gigiti semut.

"Hei! Kau bukannya membantuku malah merekam" Kibum protes, tapi Ryeowook tertawa dan kemudian lari. "YAK!"

%ika. Zordick%

Ryeowook menunjuk dedaunan kering di pinggir jalan. Kibum tersenyum, ia mulai melompat dan suara kakinya yang menginjak dedaunan kering itu terdengar. Ryeowook cepat mengarahkan recordernya tapi Kibum merebut recordernya, membawanya ikut melompat hingga dedaunan itu terbang di sekitar kaki mereka.

"Ini menyenangkan" ucap Ryeowook.

"HEI! ANAK ANAK NAKAL, AKU SUDAH REPOT MENYAPU DEDAUNAN ITU?" seorang wanita paruh baya dengan sapu di tangannya merusak gelak tawa diantara keduanya.

"HWAAA" teriak Ryeowook heboh. "KABURRR"

Kibum tertawa, ia menarik tangan Ryeowook, membawanya lari bersamanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti saat menemukan dua ekor kucing liar yang tengah menikmati makan mereka di tepi jalan. Ryeowook mendekati keduanya, membuat Kibum hanya menatap punggung kecil itu, dia tak tahu tapi bibirnya melengkung ke atas menikmati interaksi antara Ryeowook dengan dua ekor kucing itu. Ryeowook mendekatkan recordernya, merekam suara decakan yang ditimbulkan oleh lidah sang kucing ketika memakan makanan mereka.

Kibum kemudian menarik Ryeowook ketika matanya menemukan serangga musim panas yang berada di pohon. Ia menunjuk pada serangga itu membuat Ryeowook mengangguk, tubuh Ryeowook terlalu pendek untuk bisa mendekat pada sang serangga. Ia menyerahkan recordernya, dan Kibum dengan senang hati mendekatkan recorder itu pada sayap sayap yang menimbulkan suara khas musim panas.

Suara serangga lain mulai terdengar di antara bunga bunga yang di tanam penduduk di sekitar rumah mereka. Kibum menyerahkan recordernya kembali pada Ryeowook dan Ryeowook dengan serius merekam satu per satu suara diantara dedaunan itu.

Hingga—

Dengan iseng Kibum mencolek pinggang Ryeowook membuat lelaki manis itu terkejut. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" protesnya.

Kibum berhasil membalasnya. "Itu pembalasan dariku, hahahaha" tawanya terdengar, seperti layaknya bocah ia berlari menghindari Ryeowook yang seolah ingin menghukumnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Benarkah kau akan membawaku ketempat yang banyak suara indahnya?" Kibum hanya mengangguk. Ia mengkayuh sepedanya lebih cepat sementara Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya pada lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya tersebut. Kibum terus mengkayuh, membiarkan Ryeowook yang bersandar di punggungnya, membuatnya tersenyum penuh arti.

Entahlah—

Ia merasa pria manis itu sedang meminta perlindungannya dan ia suka itu. Kibum menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang berada di pinggangnya. Terkejut. Tapi Ryeowook tak menyingkirkan tangannya, ia hanya merebahkan kepalanya di punggung Kibum, mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya.

Suara yang sangat indah.

Akhirnya, Kibum menghentikan laju sepedanya. "Kita sudah sampai" ujar Kibum dan Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya, turun dari sepeda.

Ia menatap takjub pemandangan di sekitarnya. Banyak bunga dan rerumputan, langit yang biru dan hiasan awan disekitarnya, suara air sungai yang mengalir dan rel kereta api yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Ini hebat!" sorak Ryeowook. Ia segera mengeluarkan recordernya.

Merekam suara alam yang begitu manis di telinganya. Kibum hanya berdiri di belakangnya, entahlah menatap punggung Ryeowook sekarang menjadi sesuatu yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Angin bertiup membuat suara bergesekan antara ilalang di depan mereka menjadi lebih terdengar syahdu, suara air ikut meramaikan.

Kibum meraih sekuntum bunga ilalang di dekatnya. Meniupnya dan membuat bunga itu terbang di udara seperti kapas. Kibum mendekati Ryeowook dari belakang, meniup bunga itu tepat di samping wajah Ryeowook membuat Ryeowook tersentak. "Kau melupakanku" pura pura merajuk dan Ryeowook menjadi gemas sendiri melihat Kibum yang sepertinya sedang menggodanya.

Kibum menutup kedua telinga Ryeowook dari belakang, membuat Ryeowook mematung di tempatnya. "Kau akan bisa mendengar suara angin lebih jelas jika seperti ini" ucap Kibum dan Ryeowook menutup matanya, mendengarkan alunan alam yang entah kenapa benar menjadi lebih jelas.

Ryeowook kemudian membuka matanya ketika Kibum melepaskan tangannya, angin sudah berhenti bertiup. Ryeowook tertawa renyah demi menghilangkan kecanggungan yang tiba tiba terjadi diantara mereka. Ia berjalan ke arah rel, mendekatkan telinganya ke tanah. "Dengarkan ini Kibum, ada suara kereta!" katanya dan Kibum mengikutinya.

"Aku tak mendengar apapun" Kibum berkomentar.

"Telingamu berarti tidak peka" ucap Ryeowook. Ia mendekatkan rekordernya di rel tersebut. Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya, membuat Kibum berpikir bahwa Ryeowook pasti lelah dan kepanasan.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar" ujar Kibum dan ia berlari ke arah jalan. Ia menemukan kedai di dekat situ, ia membeli dua es krim dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali menghampiri Ryeowook.

Kibum terpana, Ryeowook terlihat begitu indah di matanya ketika ia melihatnya dari seberang rel. Suara deru kereta api terdengar, Ryeowook benar, kereta itu benar benar akan melintas. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya dan Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Kereta melintas diantara keduanya.

"Kim Ryeowook, kurasa aku menyukaimu!" Kibum berbicara nyaris berbisik. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya. Suara berisik kereta membuat suara itu bahkan sangat samar. Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya, hanya ada kereta yang masih melintas dan ia yakin Ryeowook ada di seberang sana. "KIM RYEOWOOK, KURASA AKU MENYUKAIMU" teriaknya keras.

Ia tertawa setelah mengucapkan itu dan kereta sudah meninggalkan mereka. Kibum kini bisa menatap Ryeowook tapi lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan kata kata yang barusan ia katakan. "Kau berbicara sesuatu tadi?" Tanya Ryeowook dan Kibum terkekeh. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, ini es krim untukmu" Kibum menyodorkan es krim di tangannya.

"Huwooo~~ terima kasih" Kibum bersumpah, senyuman Ryeowook adalah cita citanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum kagum, dan sangat kagum dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh Kim Ryeowook dengan sebuah piano. Ia menatap Ryeowook yang kini sedang menunjukkan kebolehannya di dalam sebuah ruangan dan hanya ada kaca sebagai pembatas mereka. Ryeowook menyuruh Kibum untuk menunggunya, karena pemuda itu harus melakukan sedikit latihan piano di tempat tersebut.

Dua jam, dan itu waktu yang cukup lama jika tak melakukan apapun. Kibum terlelap di tempat duduknya dengan pipi kanannya berada di meja. Ini posisi tidur favoritnya ketika di kelas. Ryeowook tersenyum ketika melihat wajah polos bagai malaikat itu, ia mendudukkan dirinya di depan Kibum, ia baru saja menyelesaikan permainan pianonya.

Ia mengelus rambut hitam kelam Kibum, senyuman tak kunjung lepas dari raut wajah manisnya. "Kau lelah ya?" tanyanya tapi jelas Kibum takkan menjawabnya. Ia masih terlelap dan menaungi alam tidurnya. Ryeowook merebahkan kepalanya juga, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Kibum saling berhadapan. Ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari mulut Kibum dan aroma mint itu berhembus di wajahnya.

Ia terkikik, selain suara jantung Kibum, suara dengkuran Kibum juga adalah favoritnya yang lain. Ia mengaktifkan recordernya, merekam suara dengkuran itu sambil terkikik iseng. Kibum yang merasa tidurnya terusik, terbangun, ia mengucek matanya dan menatap basah Ryeowook yang tengah merekam suara tidurnya. "HEI!" pekiknya dan sekali lagi Ryeowook hanya tertawa.

"Ayo makan, aku yang traktir" ujar Ryeowook santai, ia mengenggam tangan Kibum.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum menggerutu, seharusnya ia saja yang mentraktir kalau seperti. Memakan ramen murah di pinggir jalan bukanlah menu yang istimewa. "Kau maklumlah, aku hanya pianis yang tak terkenal, jadi aku hanya bisa membelikanmu ini" kata Ryeowook menyadari ekspresi tidak suka Kibum.

Kibum tidak membalas, ia menyeruput mie nya dan Ryeowook memanfaatkan hal itu untuk di rekam. Suara menyeruput mie bahkan menjadi begitu special untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook. Kibum hampir saja tersedak karena ia merasa kelakukan Ryeowook kali ini begitu lucu. "Kenapa kau menjadi pianis kalau kau tahu kau menjadi begitu miskin?"

"Aku menyukai suara." Jawaban yang terdengar retoris. Tapi Kibum menyukai jawaban itu, tidak ada alasan yang begitu spesifik, bukankah itu artinya begitu tulus? Kibum mengambil recorder di tangan Ryeowook. "Gantian!" katanya dan Ryeowook menyeruput mienya.

"Apakah suara tersedak mu perlu ku rekam juga?"

"UHUK!" Ryeowook bahkan langsung tersedak mendengar itu. Ia memukul pelan bahu Kibum. "Kau sukses merekamnya lihat itu!"

Kibum tertawa, Ryeowook tersenyum. Suara lain yang menjadi peringkat pertama dalam list favoritnya adalah suara tawa Kibum. Ryeowook membiarkan rekordernya merekam suara tawa Kibum.

"Ayo ketempat yang menyenangkan lainnya!" Ryeowook menarik tubuh Kibum ketika mereka sudah pergi dari acara makan siang sederhana mereka. "Kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Kibum.

"Kemana saja, asal denganmu"

"Apa kau sedang menyatakan bahwa bersama denganku kau akan bahagia" Kibum kembali menggodanya. Ryeowook tertawa. "Percaya diri sekali, aku hanya akan aman berada denganmu karena aku tak perlu takut tersesat"

Kibum hanya bergumam, "Oh".

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan, merekam apa saja yang bisa mereka rekam. Dari suara batu batu kecil di tepi jalan yang mereka injak hingga suara lonceng penjual susu keliling.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, bukan karena hari semakin larut. Awan mendung menghalangi cahaya matahari, menandakan hari akan hujan. Angin kencang bertiup. "Ayo kita pulang, kita akan kehujanan nanti" ujar Kibum, menarik tangan Ryeowook.

Tapi terlambat, baru saja Kibum mengatakan itu. Hujan sudah menghantam mereka tanpa segan. Kibum cepat menarik Ryeowook, menariknya ke sebuah gedung yang kebetulan tak jauh dari mereka. Setidaknya ia tak ingin Ryeowook kedinginan, mereka akan menunggu hujan reda dulu.

Ryeowook mengaktifkan recordernya, merekam suara hujan deras itu. "Kau tidak kedinginan?" Kibum sebenarnya tak perlu bertanya jika melihat bibir pucat dan gigi gemelatuk milik Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum hangat ketika Ryeowook menatapnya saat jaketnya ia sampirkan di bahu kecil Ryeowook.

"Kau anak SMA yang sok kuat" sindir Ryeowook tapi ia menerima kebaikan hati Kibum yang memberikannya jaket itu. Kibum tidak terlalu memperdulikan sindiran itu, ia menatap tetes air yang jatuh ke tanah di depannya.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan cita citaku" Kibum berbicara, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ryeowook menepuk bahu Kibum, "Bagus sekali kalau begitu. Kau akan jadi apa?"

"Menjadi seorang pianis"

Hening—

"Kenapa? Kau akan menjadi miskin seperti aku"

Kibum tersenyum, ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. "Jangan bilang kau sekarang menyukai suara sepertiku! Itu alasan yang sangat klasik Kibum" nasihat Ryeowook.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukai suara seperti kau menyukainya" Kibum membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Aku hanya menyukaimu. Alasan kenapa aku akan menjadi pianis adalah karena aku menyukaimu"

Ryeowook kini menyelami bola mata hitam kelam di hadapannya sama seperti Kibum menyelami manik kecoklatannya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Kibum lebih mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan manis pada bibirnya. Kibum melumat bibirnya, memberikan kecupan manis yang takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Kibum meraih recorder ditangan Ryeowook, membiarkan recorder itu menjadi saksi ciuman mereka, ia merekam suara itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Beberapa hari kemudian,

Kibum menghela nafasnya, sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak menemukan Kim Ryeowook. Dimana lelaki manis itu? Apakah yang sedang ia lakukan? Apakah mengatakan cinta dan mencium lelaki yang lebih tua darinya membuat Ryeowook dalam proses menjauhinya.

Ia menjambak rambutnya, tugas tugas musim panasnya tak lagi dapat membuatnya mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok pria manis itu. Ia melempar pulpennya kasar dan berteriak frustasi. "AKU MERINDUKANMU!" cukup membuat ibunya berteriak dari lantai dasar, memperingatkannya kalau ibunya itu tengah tidur siang dan Kibum cukup mengganggu.

"Ibu, aku keluar dulu" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga. Ia keluar rumahnya dan menaiki sepedanya. Tak ia pedulikan ibunya yang berteriak memanggilnya.

Suara ambulance terdengar, Kibum mau tak mau menghentikan kayuhannya dan menepi. Ia hanya menatap ambulance yang baru saja melewatinya. Ia melihat pemilik tempat yang biasanya Ryeowook tinggali berdiri di depan rumahnya tak jauh dari sana. Kibum menghampiri orang itu.

"Paman, apakah Ryeowook ada?"

"Anak itu tiba tiba pingsan di pinggir sungai sana" Kibum mencoba tak percaya. "Dan aku sudah menelpon ambulance untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit Seoul"

Tanpa permisi, Kibum memutar sepedanya. Mencoba mengejar ambulance yang tadi berpas pasan dengannya. "KIM RYEOWOOK!" teriaknya namun hanya ada suara sirine yang semakin menjauh dan kemudian menghilang.

%ika. Zordick%

"Iya, ibu. Aku akan segera ke rumah. Aku hanya bermain di sekitar sungai sekarang" Kibum hanya tertawa ketika mendengar suara ocehan ibunya dari seberang line sana. Dia memang sedikit keterlaluan, setelah sekian lama ia tak pulang, dan begitu sampai ke desanya itu, bukannya memeluk ibunya ia malah berkeliaran di sekitar sungai.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan suara air, mencari kenyamanan sendiri. Ia meraih recorder yang ada di saku celananya—recorder milik Ryeowook yang selalu ia rawat dan dengarkan hingga detik ini. Recorder usang yang bahkan tak dipergunakan orang orang lagi.

Di sana ada suara rantai dan roda sepedanya, suara ranting pohon, suara ia mengaduh sakit. Kibum tertawa mendengarnya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Ryeowook yang mentertawakannya. Ia terus mendengarkannya, dan memorinya berputar, mengingatkannya pada sosok yang begitu ia cintai itu sampai sekarang.

Hingga suara kecupan mereka di tengah hujan, ia meneteskan air mata. Ia terisak, pertahanannya pasti selalu lemah ketika mendengarkan ini. Mendengarkan suara kereta kemudian, suara yang di rekam oleh Ryeowook sendiri tanpa dirinya. Ia tak kuat lagi, dia selalu mematikan recorder itu di detik ini.

"_Kibum, aku mencintaimu" _suara Ryeowook dan ia tak pernah mendengar di bagian ini. Kibum bahkan tak tahu ada bagian ini setelah bertahun tahun ia mendengarkan secara terus menerus dan menangis. Kibum menghentikan tangannya yang akan menekan tombol off, dengan penasaran ia mendengarkannya terus. Suara Ryeowook bahkan ia rasa lebih indah dari suara air ataupun angin.

"_Aku mencintai segala yang ada pada dirimu, aku mencintai suara dan favoritku adalah suara ringisanmu, suara jantungmu, suara dengkuranmu, suara tawamu bahkan suara kecupan bibirmu"_ Ryeowook terkikik setelah mengucapkan ini. "_Aku ingin jujur padamu, walaupun aku mencintaimu dan kau juga begitu. Tuhan tak begitu baik, Kibum. Aku menderita penyakit berbahaya."_

Suara Ryeowook terdengar bergetar. "_Aku berbohong padamu bahwa aku menjadi pianis karena aku suka suara. Aku menjadi pianis karena hanya itulah yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku akan kehilangan penglihatanku sebentar lagi, aku ingin merekam semua suara yang ada, mengingat bagaimana wujudnya dengan mataku dan membuat kenangan indah akan itu semua karena aku takkan pernah melihatnya lagi suatu hari nanti" _

"_A—aku" _Kibum meraung mendengar kenyataan itu semua. Kenapa ia tak pernah tahu? Kenapa ia—

"_Dan sosok yang paling tak ingin ku lupakan adalah dirimu, Kibum. Aku ingin mengingat semuanya tentang dirimu. Aku ingin mengingat sosokmu ketika kau tertawa, ketika kau.." _

"_Melakukan segala hal"_ Ryeowook tertawa. "_Tapi satu suara lagi yang tak kudapatkan darimu. Satu suara yang ingin kudengar dari dirimu, Kibum, yaitu suara tangismu. Apakah kau menangis ketika mendengar ini?" _

Tek—

Sudah habis, tidak ada lagi yang bisa di dengar. Kibum menghidupkan perekam suaranya. Membiarkan recorder itu merekam suara tangisnya yang seperti bocah. "Aku merindukanmu, aku sudah menangis, bisakah kau kembali padaku?"

Kibum semakin terisak.

"Ryeowook, aku bahkan menjadi seorang pianis yang mempunyai banyak uang sekarang. Ryeowook! KIM RYEOWOOK!" teriakan pilu itu terekam di sana—di recorder yang menjadi saksi mereka.

"Kembalilah"

END

Apakah udah bisa akses ke Black Paradise (God Cheater another story) ?

Ini cerita ke dua Kibum Birthday Special Fanfic (Harusnya publish 22 Agustus) karena masalah di black paradise ka update dulu.

The Next : You or Me (KiSung)


End file.
